


Pokemon Kids

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute!Chankaisoo, Kids!Chankaisoo, M/M, Neighbors!Chankaisoo, Playmates!Chankaisoo, Pokemon, Pokemon Platinum, nintendo ds
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Nalulong si Jongin at Chanyeol sa paglalaro ng Pokemon sa bago nilang game console. Inggit na inggit naman si Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Pokemon Kids

**Author's Note:**

> childhood ko pokemon and since quarantine naglaro ulit ako ng DS version. syempre emulator lang akin ngayon sira na gameboy ko e. o e tapos lahat na lang gusto ko gawing kaisoo au kaya eto, inggitero kyungsoo na mahilig lang sa cute pokemon di nagpapalevel lol. ganda sa utak ko eh kaso parang tsoge nang nasulat ko na hahaha pero nevertheless i will dump it here oya oya lmao
> 
> enjoy!

“Oy, Jongin, nakita mo na si Giratina?” Sigaw ni Chanyeol mula sa gate ng bahay nila.

  


Umaga pa lang at iyon na agad ang bumungad na tanong kay Kyungsoo pagkalabas niya ng bahay, bitbit ang itim na Nintendo DS na regalo sa kanya ng kanyang tatay nitong nakaraang Pasko. Pupunta na sana siya kay Jongin nang simangutan niya si Chanyeol na biglang tumawid papunta kina Jongin.

  


“Oo. Nahuli ko pa nga eh!” Sagot ni Jongin hanggang sa tuluyan na ngang nakatawid si Chanyeol kina Jongin sabay sabi ng, “Patulong nga ako. Nalilito na ako dito. Kagabi ko pa ‘to hindi matapos.”

  


At tuluyan na ngang nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo bago kumuha ng silya at umupo na lang sa harap ng bahay nila para maglaro na ng Pokemon Platinum.

  


Flashback sa mga nangyari nitong mga nakaraang araw.

  


Magkakapitbahay at magkakalaro sina Jongin, Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Madalas silang magkakasama tuwing naglalaro sa umaga at hapon. Ang mga nakagisnan nilang mga laro ay teks, jolen, pogs, o di kaya naman ay tagu-taguan, patintero, langit-lupa at iba pa.

  


Pero sa lagay ni Kyungsoo na lampa at mabilis madapa, kapag habulan ang laro, madalas siyang natataya agad kaya mas paborito niyang laro ay titser-titseran at lutu-lutuan. Okay lang din naman sa kanya ang pogs, teks at jolen kaso lagi naman siyang natatalo kaya ang ending di rin siya natutuwa.

  


Minsan naman ay nakikipaglaro naman sina Chanyeol at Jongin sa kanya ng mga gusto niyang laruin. Lalo na si Jongin na hindi kailanman siyang iniwan at isang sabi lang niya ng, “Jongin, laro tayo lutu-lutuan!” ay agad naman papayag si Jongin sa kanya kaya nga para sa kanya si Jongin ang paborito niyang kalaro. Si Chanyeol kasi, mabilis magsawa sa nilalaro at madalas pang inaagaw si Jongin sa kanya para maglaro ng iba.

  


Gaya na nga ngayon. 

  


Nauso ang Gameboy at Nintendo DS. Unang nagkaron ay si Chanyeol dahil kilala ang pamilya niya sa street bilang may-kaya dahil seaman ang tatay. Lahat ata ng luho ni Chanyeol nabibigay ng mga magulang sa kanya kaya nang magkaron ng Gameboy ay mas naengganyo si Jongin makinood kay Chanyeol kesa makipaglaro kay Kyungsoo.

  


Selos na selos si Kyungsoo nang nagbago na ang lahat. Kung dati ay game na game lagi si Jongin makipaglaro sa kanya, ngayon hindi na.

  


Bakit?

  


Paano ba naman kasi, si Jongin na ang pinagpapalaro ni Chanyeol ng gameboy niya. Palibhasa, mas magaling kasi si Jongin kaysa kay Chanyeol.

  


Pero may parte kay Kyungsoo na curious na kung ano ba ang ikinakatuwa ni Jongin at Chanyeol sa gameboy. Sabi naman ng kuya niya sa kanya parang brick game lang naman daw yun.

  


Hanggang sa may pinalabas na Pokemon sa GMA 7 at dun na nagwawala sina Chanyeol at Jongin sa saya na lalong kinainisan ni Kyungsoo kasi di siya sinasama ng dalawa sa panonood ng cartoon na iyon sa bahay nina Chanyeol o kaya kina Jongin.

  


Pero syempre dahil mahilig din naman si Kyungsoo manood ng cartoons sa TV ay pinanood din niya ang Pokemon at agad na nagustuhan ang palabas. Paano ba naman na hindi samantalang napakacute ng mga pokemon lalo na ang paborito ni Kyungsoo na si Togepi.

  


Dahil nagkaroon na ng kaalaman si Kyungsoo sa Pokemon ay lumapit na siya kina Chanyeol at Jongin na agad din naman siyang pinansin at inanyayahan na panoorin si Jongin maglaro.

  


Sa pagkamangha ni Kyungsoo malaman na Pokemon ang nilalaro ng mga kaibigan niya sa Gameboy ay mabilis din siyang nahumaling dito.

  


Pokemon Leaf Green ang nilalaro ng dalawa at hindi na naka-move on si Kyungsoo sa ganda ng graphics ng laro. Malayong-malayo sa sinabi ng kuya niya na parang brick game lang naman ang gameboy.

  


Simula nun, lagi na pinapanood ni Kyungsoo si Jongin maglaro. Laging nasa gitna si Jongin ni Chanyeol at Kyungsoo yung tipong kahit inuuhog na yung isa, magkakalapit pa rin ang mga mukha nila.

  


Si Chanyeol kung manood, napakaingay. Pero taliwas naman si Kyungsoo na tahimik lang at nag-uumapoy sa inggit dahil gusto rin niya subukang laruin ang Gameboy at makaranas na magkaron ng Pokemon.

  


Hanggang isang araw, niregaluhan si Jongin ng tatay niya ng Nintendo DS dahil nag-top 1 ito sa klase. Mas advance pa nga kesa sa Gameboy ang natanggap niya dahil dalawa ang screen ng DS at may stylus pa ito na kasama. As usual, may kasamang laro na Pokemon ang regalo ng tatay ni Jongin. Pokemon Pearl.

  


Pero dahil malaking inggitero rin si Chanyeol, nabilhan din siya agad ng sariling Nintendo DS at sakto pa na magkatulad lang ang bala nila ng Pokemon. Pokemon Diamond naman ang kay Chanyeol.

  


Sa sobrang inggit ni Kyungsoo dahil siya na lang ang walang Nintendo DS sa kanilang tatlo at hindi makalaro ng Pokemon, nag-wish siya kay Santa Claus na bigyan din siya ng Nintendo DS at bala ng Pokemon na sa gulat niya ay natanggap din niya pagsapit ng Pasko. Pokemon Platinum naman ang natanggap niyang bala.

  


Nakapag-ipon si Santa Claus.

  


At dahil pare-pareho na silang may DS, umaga at hapon magkakatabi na sila agad at sabay na naglalaro ng Pokemon.

  


Starter Pokemon ni Kyungsoo ang pokemon na pinakacute para sa kanya. Si Pinplup.

  


Turtwig naman ang kay Jongin habang kay Chanyeol ay si Chimchar.

  


Balik tayo sa kasalukuyan.

  


Dahil huling nagkaron ng DS si Kyungsoo, huli na rin siya sa laro.

  


Pero kung tutuusin, mabagal ang progress ni Kyungsoo at naiinis na rin siya dahil hindi siya makahabol kina Jongin at Chanyeol. Magkakaiba man ang version ng mga bala nila, magkatulad naman ng region at may kaunting difference lang naman. Same gym leaders ang makakaharap, same missions ang meron sila kaya minsan nagtatanungan sila kung ano ang dapat gawin o kung saan mahahanap ang ganito ganyan.

  


Except kay Kyungsoo. Ang lagi naman kasing nagtutulungan ay sina Jongin at Chanyeol. Ayaw kasi ni Kyungsoo magmukhang weak sa mga kalaro kahit na obvious naman na si Chanyeol ang walang pasensya sa laro at laging nagpapatulong kay Jongin.

  


Hanggang sa isang araw na magkasamang naglalaro sina Jongin at Kyungsoo dahil umalis sina Chanyeol, lumubo ang inggit na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo.

  


“Asan ka na? Bakit wala pa ako dyan?”

  


Panay pindot si Jongin sa DS niya. “Ha? Bakit? San ka na ba?”

  


Binasa ni Kyungsoo ang mapa niya. “Sa Oreburgh City. Pano ako makakapunta dyan? Gusto ko rin sumakay sa ship.”

  


Sa narinig, huminto si Jongin maglaro at sinave muna ang laro. “Dun ka pa lang??”

  


Lumabi si Kyungsoo at tumango.

  


“Patingin nga.” 

  


Binigay ni Kyungsoo ang DS niya kay Jongin at pinanood ito.

  


Pagkaumpisa pa lang ni Jongin ay agad na nagsalubong ang mga kilay nito. “Hala, ang baba pa lang ng level ni Pinplup mo. Ang baba rin ng level ng iba mong pokemon. Nagpapa-level ka ba, Soo? Tagal na natin naglalaro bakit level 15 ka pa rin?”

  


Dinutdot ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa niyang mga daliri. Bahagya rin siyang nakanguso.

  


Narinig niya ang music na nakikipaglaban si Jongin.

  


“Hala, bakit puro ganito moves mo? Walang kwenta ‘tong tail whip, Soo. Dapat binura mo ‘to.” Lalong ngumuso si Kyungsoo at patuloy naman si Jongin sa pagsabi ng mga napansin niya sa laro ni Kyungsoo. “Di mo pa natatalo yung gym leader?”

  


“Hindi. Lagi naman kasi ako natatalo eh.” 

  


Yumuko si Kyungsoo dahil aminado siya na ayaw niyang makipag-laban sa mga trainers na nakikita niya sa laro. Kung may pagkakataong kaya niya silang takbuhan ay tinatakbuhan niya ang mga ito. 

  


“Pa-level ka muna. Isang level na lang mag-eevolve na ‘to si Pinplup mo.”

  


Suminghap si Kyungsoo. “Ayaw. ayaw ko pa-evolvin si Pinplup!”

  


“Ha? Bakit naman? Pano ka magiging malakas niyan?”

  


“Ayaw ko.”

  


“Ah! Iba na lang pa-evolvin mo. Teka sino ba ‘tong mga Pokemon mo…Oh! May Shinx ka naman.”

  


“Ayaw!”

  


“Si Starly!”

  


“Ayaw ko!”

  


“Si Bidoof?”

  


“Ayaw din!”

  


“Si Budew?”

  


“Ayaw ko.”

  


“Pano yan? Di ka makakapunta sa ibang lugar kapag di mo sila pina-level.”

  


Yumuko si Kyungsoo sa lungkot. “Ayaw ko sila mag-evolve kasi di na sila cute.”

  


“Pano ka magkakaron ng Togepi niyan?”

  


Suminghap si Kyungsoo. “Magkakaron ako Togepi kapag nagpa-level ako? Mahuhuli ko si Togepi dito?” Nagniningning ang kanyang mga mata habang magkasalikop ang mga kamay.

  


“Oo. Kaso dapat matalo mo muna yung gym leader.”

  


“E pano ko matatalo kung lagi naman akong natatalo?”

  


“Tulungan na kita.”

  


“Talaga?” Lalong nagkislapan ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa tuwa.

  


“Oo. Mabilis lang ‘to. May water gun ka naman na. Madali lang yung gym leader dito. Kaya yan ni Pinplup pero pa-level ka muna.”

  


“Okay!”

  


“Pa-evolvin na natin si Pinplup mo?”

  


Ngumuso ulit si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niya talaga mag-evolve ang mga pokemon niyang ubod ng cute.

  


“Sige na nga. Para magkaron ako ng Togepi.” 

  


At bilang matulungin na bata si Jongin, siya na muna ang naglaro sa DS ni Kyungsoo. Tinulungan niyang pa-evolvin si Pinplup at pinaabot niya ito sa Eterna City hanggang sa makuha na nila ang itlog ni Togepi.

  


“Ayan na, Soo, may Togepi ka na. Hintayin mo na lang mapisa yung itlog.” Masayang sabi ni Jongin sa kanya. “Pa-evolvin mo na mga Pokemon mo. Si Togepi di yan mag-eevolve.”

  


“Kahit pa-levelin ko di siya eevolve?”

  


“Oo. Akin nga level 36 na di pa nag-eevolve eh. Di ko rin alam pano.”

  


Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo sa tuwa, hawak na ngayon ang DS kung saan kita niya ang itlog ni Togepi sa Pokemon list niya.

“Para makapunta ka na rin dito tas sasakay ka sa ship. Level mo na sila ah?”

  


Tumango nang mabilis si Kyungsoo. “Okay, okay! Basta si Togepi bawal mag-evolve. Gusto ko cute lang siya.”

  


Natawa na rin si Jongin at akma na sanang babalik sa paglalaro nang tawagin na sila ng kanilang mga nanay para mag-meryenda na.

  


* * *

  


Masayang-masaya si Kyungsoo na may Togepi na rin siya sa wakas--ang paborito niyang pokemon sa lahat!

  


Naglalaro siya sa loob ng bahay nila, tanghaling tapat nang napisa ang itlog ni Togepi.

  


Agad siyang pumunta kina Jongin non at nagsisigaw ng “Napisa na yung itlog ni Togepi! Napisa na Jongin!!”

  


Mula non, wala nang ibang inatupag si Kyungsoo kundi ang pa-levelin ang Togepi niya na mas mataas na ang level kesa sa iba niyang mga Pokemon.

  


Togepi, level 30. The rest naiwan na sa level 20-26.

  


Pero masaya naman si Kyungsoo.

  


“Kyungsoo! May Togepi ka na daw sabi ni Jongin?” Tanong ni Chanyeol nang lumapit ito sa kanya. Kasunod nito si Jongin na kumakain ng Cheese Curls.

  


Dahil may pagkain si Jongin, agad napatingin dun si Kyungsoo bago sagutin si Chanyeol. “Oo! Meron na. Level 30 na nga eh!”

  


“Weh? Patingin nga.”

  


Pinakita ni Kyungsoo ang Togepi niya kay Chanyeol.

  


“Oo nga. E badge mo ilan na? Nahuli na ni Jongin si Uxie tsaka Mesprit.”

  


Ngumuso si Kyungsoo kasi hindi pa niya kilala ang mga Pokemon na binanggit ni Chanyeol.

  


Nang magtagpo naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at Jongin, iniabot ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ang Cheese Curls niya. Napangiti agad si Kyungsoo at dumakot ng cheese curls para kainin.

  


“San ka na Soo?” Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

  


Pinunas ni Kyungsoo ang mga daliri sa shorts niya at nagpipindot sa DS niya habang nakasilip ang dalawang kaibigan sa screen niya.

  


“Nye, dalawa pa lang badge mo?” Tawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya kaya inirapan niya ito.

  


“Hearthome ka pa rin?”

  


Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Lagi kasi ako namamatay eh.”

  


“Pano mo napa-level 30 si Togepi?” Tanong pa ulit ni Jongin sa kanya.

  


“Nakipaglaban ako sa mga pokemon pero di ko hinuhuli.” 

  


“Di ka nakikipaglaban sa trainers?” Tawa pa rin ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

  


“Di nga kasi namamatay ako!” Pagdidiin ni Kyungsoo, salubong na ang mgakilay at nakalobo na ang matabang pisngi.

  


Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin. “Hay, pano ka makakasakay niyan sa ship?”

  


Nakatingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya at nakanguso. “Tulungan mo na lang ako ulit, please?”

  


“Weh, ang daya ni Kyungsoo nagpapatulong.” Asar ni Chanyeol sa kanya na agad din niresbakan ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw din naman eh!”

  


Tumawa si Jongin at inalok si Chanyeol ng Cheese Curls. “Oo nga, Yeol. Ako nga rin nagpanalo sayo sa Pokemon League eh.”

  


At nanahimik na si Chanyeol at di na dumipensa pa dahil totoo naman. Mas magaling maglaro si Jongin kesa sa kanilang dalawa.

  


“Soo, iyo na ‘tong cheese Curls oh. Akin na yan tulungan kita. Hulihin din natin si Uxie at Mesprit. Cute yun.”

  


“Woah! Mas cute sila kesa kay Togepi?” Cute cute na reaksyon ni Kyungsoo nang ibigay niya kay Jongin ang DS niya.

  


“Di naman pero cute din sila. Hulihan din kita ng Eevee. Kilala mo yun di ba?”

  


Tumango si Kyungsoo nang mabilis, display ang napakaganda niyang ngiti. “Hm!”

  


Sa lubos na tuwa ni Kyungsoo, habang nilalaro ni Jongin ang DS niya, kahit na ayaw niya bigyan ng Cheese Curls si Chanyeol ay binigyan pa rin niya ito kaya lahat sila happy.

  


At huwag natin kalimutan ang senaryong habang busy sa paglalaro si Jongin, sinusubuan naman ito ni Kyungsoo ng cheese curls bilang gantimpala.   


**Author's Note:**

> sensya na kung mahirap to intindihin hahaha. magegets niyo lang ata to kung natry niyo once maglaro ng pokemon
> 
> btw more kids kaisoo coming kase why not


End file.
